


A Captains Duty

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sara Lance was the most popular girl at Star City high. Captain of the girls soccer team and the most desirable girl. This is about Sara's struggles through high school and the joys and burdens of being the most popular girl at school. Dealing with dating issues, friendship issues, academic issues and sporting issues.A high school Au focusing around Sara Lance and the things she gets up to at school.
Relationships: Sara Lance and Laurel Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, sara lance and felicity smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Sara Lance was the most popular girl at Star City High School. She was captain of the girls soccer team and the best player the school had ever had. She was also strong and tough and beatiful. All of the girls envied her and all the boys wanted to get with her (and a large number of the girls did as well)

Sara had always loved soccer ever since she was 5. She tried to play with her sister but Laurel wasn't an athletic person and would refuse to play with Sara because Sara played rough. Sara remembered her freshman year when she'd decided to tryout for the team. Back then physically she wasn't much to look out. She was small and very skinny and when she turned up everyone was openly laughing at the idea of her being on the field. Sara wasn't bothered though. She was tougher than she looked. In 2nd grade she'd tried to play with the boys but ended up with a detention because they'd run off crying because Sara had hurt them during the game. In the tryouts Sara ran circles round the other candidates scoring 20 girls in 10 minutes. Then they put her up against the current team and she scored 8 goals in 10 minutes and showed her toughness when the captain at the time wanted to put her in her place so slide tackled Sara sending her sprawling into the mud. Sara just jumped up grinning about it and carried on.

Through her time on the team Sara easily became the best player she won almost every match she was in and scored the most goals.. During the years she developed physically and worked out hard becoming fitter and stronger and no one was surprised when she was eventually made captain.

Sara loved her team and genuinely cared about the people on it and would do anything to help them if they were struggling on or off the field. If one girl was having boyfriend troubles Sara would be there as a shoulder to cry on.

Of course Sara also had an active social going to parties and hooking up. She was the first majorly openly bisexual girl in the school and while ignorant people made fun of her for it, it actually raises Sara's popularity even more by encouraging more girls and guys to come out because they saw if it was okay for Sara Lance to not be straight then they can as well.

Sara wakes up one morning groaning. She hates early starts but gets herself up and dressed into a tank top and shorts and packs her stuff up. She heads out her room and sees her sister getting out of her room as well. Sara grins at her.

"Morning Laurel"

Laurel smiles back.

"Morning kiddo. Need a lift in to school?"

Sara shakes her head. She had a liscense for a motorbike but mostly ran to school to work her fitness.

"Nah I'm good I'm gonna jog in."

Laurel rolls her eyes.

"You're mad. Don't you have a training session first thing."

Sara nods as they walk downstairs and she throws some food in her bag to eat when she arrives.

"Uh huh but I'm the captain. I help run the session so I've got to do my own training to keep up my fitness."

Laurel rolls her eyes, she'd never understood Sara's passion for it. Yes she was proud of her sister but just didn't get it as laurel had never been part of any sports team in her life.

"Sara look at you."

Laurel lifts up the bottom of Sara's top showing her abs.

"I've seen Olympic athletes less ripped than you. You don't need to push so hard."

Sara lets out an indignant Yelp smacking her hand away.

"Yeah and if I wanna keep them then I gotta train. This team is important to me Laurel I want us to do well. Now I gotta go see ya later."

Sara grabs her bag and runs out the door putting her headphones in and starting the 5 mile run to school. Sara was fit so 5 miles was nothing to her and gets there before even the school busses arrive. She sips her water then walks over to the changing rooms but stops and smiles seeing who was waiting for her. A girl wearing a pant suit and her hair in a bun was waving at her. Sara's girlfriend Ava Sharpe. The 2 had gotten together the previous year. They'd hated each other at first. Ava wasn't impressed by Sara's social standing and didn't care if she was the soccer captain and that to Sara was what made her interested in Ava. The fact that her popularity wasn't what Ava liked about her. 

Sara smirks.

"You stalking me Sharpe?"

Ava playfully flips her off.

"Why would I stalk your annoying ass."

Sara grins.

"You been checking out my ass again?"

Ava blushes and groans.

"Shut up."

Sara grins and pulls her into a kiss. Ava smiles kissing back. Some people walked past the pair kissing but made no comment. Sara lance making out with a girl was no new thing. Sara had made it so gay couples could openly be affectionate without fear of bullying. Ava pulls back after a while making a face.

"You're all sweaty."

Sara grins.

"You have that effect on me."

Ava rolls her eyes.

"Nothing to do with the 5 miles you ran to get here."

"Hmm okay maybe that to. But hey wanna head down to wildcats tonight?"

While Sara's main sport was soccer. Avas was boxing and Sara had done some martial arts here and there over the years and was pretty good. Ava had encouraged her to use boxing as an extra training tool (it didn't hurt that Sara had a mad crush on Ava when she started.) and Sara had enjoyed it hugely. Soccer was a team sport so it was nice to be doing something as an individual sport which meant she could do it without having to worry about organising other players and training plans for them. She could just focus on herself which is what she needed.

Ava nods.

"Sounds good. Can't wait to kick your ass again."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one who left the gym with a black eye last time."

Ava huffs.

"That's because you hit me when I looked at someone who called my name."

Sara shrugs.

"We were sparring you're not meant to look away from your opponent that's day one stuff Aves."

"Well I thought my girlfriend would be nice enough not to smack me when I had a lapse in concentration."

Sara smirks.

"Do you even know me if you think that?"

Ava rolls her eyes.

"True."

Sara chuckles.

"Anyways I gotta go. Catch ya later. Love ya."

"Love you to"

They beam at each other and go their seperate ways. Sara heads into the locker room where the teams already getting changed. Zari one of the defenders smirks at Sara.

"About time captain. Thought you'd be making out with your girlfriend until the end of the session."

Sara flips her off with a smirk.

"If I did that'd be up to me since I'm the captain Z. Now just for that wise ass remark. Extra burpies for everyone."

The whole team groans and throws things at zari.

After the training session Sara and the rest of the team showers and goes about their day. Sara gets through her first classes easily enough. Even though she wasn't the most academic girl (that was Laurels area) she wasn't dumb either. She was heading towards the lunch hall from the soccer office as she'd had to go there to sort out a few details with the coach and was cutting across the field when she hears a scream coming from the bleachers. Sara frowns and walks over to them and looks round and sees a group of bullies 3 girls Sara recognise from the cheerleading team standing over a blonde girl with glasses who was now on the floor. They were waving a iPad in her face.

"What's the matter nerd? Can't fight in the real world?"

The leader mocked. The girl looks up.

"Just leave me alone and give it back."

The cheerleader laughs and slaps her in the face. Sara glares. She hates bullies. A lot of people expect her to be a bully. The most popular and beautiful girl in school but Sara was anything but a bully. Yes she knew had to tease and wind people up. But that was just her playing around with her friends. Sara had made a point of telling her team that if anyone was found to be bullying anyone on or off the team they'd have her to answer to.

"Look at this nerd to scared to fight back."

Sara steps forward making her presence known.

"She might be but I'm not."

The girls spin round and look a bit worried. But the leader smirks.

"Back off Lance this isn't any of your fucking business."

Sara glares. Usually she's a bubbly smiley girl but she can be scary when she's angry.

"Yeah well I'm making it my fucking business. Walk away now while you still can."

The leader smirks and gets right in Sara's face.

"Or what?"

Sara simply head butts her making her yell and move back giving Sara the space to punch her square on the jaw knocking her down. Sara looks at the other 2.

"Anyone else fancy their chances?"

The other 2 hold their hands up in surrender and help pick up their friend and run off. Sara turns to the girl and crouches by her.

"You okay?"

The girl nods.

"Oh um yes fine.,perfectly fine,..well not perfectly because I got pushed into a disgusting floor and slapped by a hand that had a ring which hurt but....I'm okay."

The girl was rambling which made Sara laugh. 

"Okay well glad you're okay."

Sara picks up the iPad off the floor and gives it to her.

"This is yours I think."

She nods and takes it.

"Thank you. I'm Felicity Smoak."

Sara smiles at her.

"Sara Lance"

Felicity shakes her head.

"No I'm felicity...oh you mean you're Sara right yes sorry. Of course you are eveyeone knows who you are. Beautiful, sexy Sara."

Sara raises her eyesbrows.

"Didn't realise I'd made that much of an impression."

Felicity blushes.

"Oh no that's not my words. It's other people's not that you're unnattactive. You're not I mean you are good looking. Not in a hitting on you way...im straight....not that there's anything wrong with not being straight...I just meant..."

Sara holds up her hand to interupt her.

"Felicity it's fine. I know what you mean."

Felicity nods.

"Sorry...I ramble a lot."

"Really? I hadn't guessed."

Sara smirks.

"Hadn't you? Oh well.....wait you're being sarcastic aren't you."

Sara chuckles.

"You're cute."

Felicity blushes. Sara smiles.

"So hey you new? I haven't seen you before?"

Felicity nods.

"Third week here....I had a scholarship at a private school but mom had to move for work so here I am."

Sara nods.

"Being the new girl always sucks. You finding your classes okay?"

"Not really I'm good with computers but terrible sense of direction."

Sara nods and smiles.

"Come on I'll show you properly where everything is."

Felicity smiles at her.

"Thank you Sara...or captain Sara or captain lance I don't know...what am I meant to call you?"

Sara laughs.

"Sara's fine...I don't even make my team call me captain and no offence....but I doubt you're on the soccer team"

Felicity smiles.

"Correct."

Sara smiles and walks with felicity out the bleachers. One thing Sara liked to do was meet new people. She was a people person and enjoyed making friends and she'd hang out with anyone not just popular girls and as she walks with felicity the girl starts rambling again and Sara smiles happy to make a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day Sara took her team through soccer training. It was their first game of the season next week and Sara wanted them to be totally prepared. Sara always got so nervous before games. It had gotten even worse since she'd been captain. She'd feel responsible if they lost and Sara hated feeling like she let people down.

Once training is over and Sara's showered and changed she leaves the locker room and smiles seeing Ava waiting for her. She walks over and pecks Avas lips.

"Hey babes."

Ava beams and pecks back.

"Hey how was training?"

"Not bad....just need to be ready for next week."

Ava just nods. She knows how stressed Sara gets before games.

"Right well hey we're not doing the gym tonight."

Sara frowns a little.

"Why?"

"Because Lance you ran 5 miles to school today. You had a before school training session. You had gym class today and then you had an after school training session. You need to have a break. Come on we're going to get some dinner."

Sara sighs but just follows Ava. She wouldn't admit it but she was exhausted. They go to their favourite cafe and sit in their usual spot and put no their order. Sara was tapping away on her phone. Ava rolls her eyes and throws a napkin at her.

"Hey...rude....texting when we're on a date."

Sara glances up at her.

"This isn't a date we're getting food that's all."

"Same difference."

Sara shakes her head.

"I'm not texting anyway I'm just inputting my notes from the session before they slip from my mind."

Ava reaches over and swipes the phone out of her hand and puts it down her bra to keep it away from her. Sara raises her eyebrow.

"You think putting it down your bra will stop me going for it....if anything it'll make me want to go get it more."

Sara grins and Ava blushes but glares.

"Hush. Sara you're getting into game mode anxiety again."

Sara huffs at her.

"I am not."

"Sara...don't bullshit me you know it doesn't work."

Sara sighs.

"We need to be ready. We can't lose it."

Ava reaches across and takes Sara's hand.

"Why not?"

Sara looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't you lose? What's gonna happen if you lose? You'll be fired as captain? The team will never be able to win again? You won't have a chance to win the league? Sara this is the first match of the season...even if you did lose it it's not a major deal. You'd be able to catch up and still win....you've lost matches before."

Sara sighs.

"Not with me as captain we haven't."

And it was true. Sara had been promoted last year and since then they'd never lost a match. Ava sighs and squeezes her hand.

"Exactly babe. You won a whole season with no losses. Even if you did lose this one. No one will blame you or think less of you. In fact it might relax you more as you'll see it's no big deal. I mean you lost before being captain yeah? Did you ever think less of your previous captain?"

Sara looks at her.

"No..."

"So why would your team think less of you? Look I'm not a soccer girl....I only watch the matches to check out the hot captain."

She grins which makes Sara laugh.

"But your team Sara. They love you. Not just as a captain but as a friend. Even if you lose that won't change. No matter what you are still an awesome captain and a brilliant player. Just enjoy the game."

Sara just smiles at her.

"I really hate how you can always be so sensible."

"You wouldn't have survived high school without me being sensible"

Sara laughs and nods at this.

"True enough."

The 2 eat and chat away for a while before they go their separate ways. Sara wraps her arms around Ava and kisses her deeply. Ava gets flustered but kisses back. She still wasn't as used to publicly making out like Sara was. Ava pulls back with a blush but smiling.

"You couldn't just give me a peck on the lips you have to go full on intimate right in the middle of the street."

Sara grins unapologetically and shrugs.

"Yep that's me babe I'd happily go a lot further than that to."

Ava blushes and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah that's not surprising. I'll see you later babe."

"Love ya."

Sara blows her a kiss as she walks off. Sara walks through the park to get home and smiles brightly seeing Felicity sat on a bench typing away on her laptop. Sara jogs over and sits by her. This gets no reaction from the girl. Sara waves at her. Again no response. So Sara grins and yells over the top loudly.

"FELICITY STOP WATCHING PORN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PARK."

The reaction was hilarious for Sara. Felicity nearly jumped out of her skin and and spins round to face her almost dropping her laptop which Sara quickly reaches out and catches before it hits the floor.

"Careful Felicity."

Sara smiles handing it back to her. Felicity had a hand on her own chest to control her breathing.

"Jeez Sara....what was that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Felicity was blushing as she now realised the words Sara had yelled that she implied felicity was doing was embarassing. Sara smirks?

"I like to make an entrance."

Felicity huffs.

"So I can see....did you have to imply I was watching......adult videos....."

Sara pretends to think about it.

"Hmmm nope but it sure as hell was funny."

Felicity huffs again but had a small smile on her face. Sara giggles and nudges her.

"Sorry...I'm only playing around."

Felicity laughs a Little.

"It's okay...it was pretty funny....maybe 10% funny 90% mortifying but whatever."

Sara smiles.

"Sorry I didn't catch up with you today I just had so much happening."

Felicity shakes her head.

"It's fine honest."

Sara nods.

"No one else give you any shit?"

Felicity shakes her head.

"Well have you seen that girls face that you hit....it looks like she was whacked by a frying pan....not that I know what someone looks like after being hit with a frying pan...i was just making a reference that her face didn't look good...I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Sara laughs. Felicity was growing on her. She was sweet and funny in her own naive way.

"A bit but I get what you mean. If anyone does decide to get brave again let me know alright?"

Felicity nods.

"Thank you.....you know you must be a rare statistic."

Sara smirks.

"Been called that before."

"No I just mean....you're a sports captain who's not a bullying jerk."

Sara shrugs.

"I hate bullies....they're nothing but a bunch of weak pussies.....if someone's so tough they should try and fight the strongest person but they go for the weakest. I mean I have a laugh and a joke and I play a lot pranks but it's only in fun. I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of bullies."

Felicity looks at her curiously.

"I can't imagine you ever being bullied."

Sara just smiles.

"I wasn't always like this. I mean I've never been tall but as a freshman I was tiny and skinny and freckles everywhere and shy. So yeah I was picked on. Laurel my sister helped a bit but it wasn't until I showed what I could do on the soccer field that anyone wanted to know me. Which is pathetic. Me I talk to everyone. The popular kids, the nerdy ones or any in between."

Felicity gives a small laugh.

"I belong in the nerd category."

Sara nods with a smile.

"Oh yeah you totally do Felicity. But hey that's not a bad thing. What does the word nerd actually mean? Means you're smart. Shit I can gurantee you are way smarter than me. All I do is kick balls......that sounded better in my head...whatever anyway my point stands.....you're obviously good at computers....my level of computers is uploading to Instagram."

Felicity smiles.

"Yeah I like computers. I like puzzles and breaking puzzles....I kind of like to try hacking things...not for anything super bad but just for the challenge of it."

Sara looks genuinely interested.

"Awesome......fancy taking a lot at my girlfriends Facebook messages? Wanna make sure she ain't sending nudes to anyone else but me."

Sara laughs and felicity pulls a face.

"Yeah to much information there. But I mean I could but..."

Sara interupts with a smile.

"I'm kidding don't actually do it. But no that's cool....you could hack those little sluts who messed with you though..."

Felicity gives Sara a small smirk which makes Sara grin.

"You already did didn't you?"

Felicity smiles and nods.

"Yeah and man Sara that girl gets around.....all her messages are to guys and well.....lets just say they're not appropriate messages."

Sara smirks.

"Figures....but see the fact you can do that is badass."

Felicity rolls her eyes.

"Thank you for being nice Sara but I think you are way more badass than me....I can do stuff to their computers but you can beat them up with your eyes closed."

"Felicity there's more than one way to be a badass. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Me I'm good athletically but I'm shit at technology....you're amazing at technology....but not so good at fighting."

Felicity gives her a big smile.

"You're also really nice Sara."

Sara smiles back.

"Guess that's a strength we both have. Hey if I give you my number you are not going to hack my texts or whatsapp would you?"

Felicity smiles.

"As long as you don't publically accuse me of watching porn again."

Sara laughs.

"Fair enough."

"It's okay you don't need to give it to me."

Felicity taps a few buttons on her laptop then nods. 

"That's you right? Number ending in 65....iPhone.....lock screen a photo of you and what I'm guessing is your girlfriend on a beach. A bunch of social media apps and your last text being to.....Pain in the ass annoying nerd sister?"

Sara groans.

"Okay okay point made....I am never pissing you off."

Sara laughs punching her arm playfully.

"Also if you ever meet my sister Laurel don't tell her my contact name for her is Pain in the ass annoying nerd sister."

Felicity laughs and nods.

"Cross my heart."

"Good well I can't hack your phone to get any information so can you give me your number the old fashioned way?"

Felicity chuckles and nods.

"Yeah sure."

Felicity sends Sara a text saying 

"Hi...this is so you have my number....it's felicity obviously.....just in case your phone is slow and don't get this until after I've left...but yeah here's my number....bye....though not bye because we're still sitting next to each other."

Sara reads the text and gives a small laugh that the girl could ramble even when texting.

"I better get home. But I'll see you later Felicity."

Felicity nods and closes her laptop and slips it back in her bag.

"Yeah will do."

The 2 walk off and felicity smiles happy that she's actually made a good friend this quick.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long day for Sara. Lots of training with the team to try and get ready for their upcoming game. She'd also made a new friend in felicity who Sara liked a lot. Yes she was a bit of a geek and a bit socially awkward but Sara wasn't the type of girl who became friends with someone based on their social status. If she liked someone she'd hang out with them.

Sara gets home and finds its empty. Laurel must be out with friends and both her parents are working. Sara goes and showers and once she's done she gets on her laptop. She smiles at a photo on Instagram that she'd posted during the day of the whole soccer team posing for a photo in the locker room after training that Sara had taken. Sara sees that the photo had a huge amount of likes and a lot of comments basically kissing her ass. Sara had never been one who was bothered about social media popularity but she did notice one thing as she looks at this photo.

She scrolls through her account and finds one of her first posts. This was well before she'd become popular and noticed the likes and comments were a lot smaller and noticed the ones that had supported her when she was a nobody and still supported her now.

Sara turns off her laptop with a sigh. She'd always known that a lot of the people who talk to her and suck up to her wouldn't be there if she wasn't a star soccer player and sometimes that bothered her. She didn't like people liking her for her looks or her athletic ability. She wanted people to like her because they genuinely like her and like who she is. Sara may act brash and loud at times but underneath she was someone who did care what people think about her and she wanted people in her life who she knew would be there if she was some ugly nerd. She had a group of people she knew would always be there. Her little group of outcasts that had formed in her freshman year and despite all of them being from different backgrounds they all loved each other and cared for each other.

Apart from that she didn't care about all the sucking up. She was thankful she had Ava in her life. Ava was someone who was certainly in the geek/nerd clique but she was also athletic and not shy. Sara liked that because Ava wasn't afraid to tell Sara when she was being stupid and Sara needed that in her life someone who cared and would tell her what needed to be said.

Overall Sara was happy with her life not because of the popularity it bought her simply she loved the sport and she liked being good at something. She'd struggled with that most of her life. Her sister was always the better child. Better at school work, better at making friends and better at fitting in whereas Sara had struggled more. But soccer and being athletic that was the one thing in her own opinion she had over her sister and one thing she just wanted to hold onto.

Sara thinks about her high school years and thinks about people's reaction to her. People who saw her from afar saw her as the pretty and athletic and tough jock and sometimes when Sara had come over to talk to people who didn't know her they looked scared like she was going to bully them or make fun of them. Sara understood the reputation jocks and popular girls had and that had been one thing she wanted to change. She wanted people to know that she wasn't like that because yes Sara was pretty loud and out there and yes she'd made mistakes and done some stupid stuff but really she just liked helping people. She hated the idea of making people unhappy unless of course they gave her reason to then she could be very aggressive.

Sara groans and rubs her temples. She was getting deep into her own thoughts and logged onto Facebook and smiles catching up on her group of friends Facebook chat. "LEGENDS UNITED" it was called and had a list of all her best friends.

Ray Palmer.  
Mick Rory.  
Jax Jackson.  
Zari Tomaz   
Nate Heywood.  
Amaya jiwe   
Leonard Snart   
John Constantine  
Ava Sharpe.

Sara smiles seeing avas name. At first Ava didn't like Sara's group of friends and they didn't really like her though they supported Sara being in a happy relationship. But after a while all of them started to get along and Ava became a proper part of the group. Sara laughs as she reads back some of the messages that had been sent in her absense which first consisted of Ray talking about a science project and Mick replying "get lost haircut no one cares." Which then escalated into Ava and Mick arguing over Micks writing for an a blush assignment where Ava says Micks female characters are sexist, one dimensional and shallow. Micks response was saying thank you as that's what he was aiming for.

Sara just laughs and sends out a reply to Ava. "Babe please don't think you guilt Mick into writing multi layered women.....as long as they can kill and have sex that's all that matters to him" Mick replies a second later with a thumbs up and the reply. "That's why you're the boss blondie you understand how this shit works"

Sara giggles and puts away her phone and settles down into her bed. After all that thinking she realised one thing. Though it wasn't perfect. Her life was completely full and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

One Saturday evening there was a big beach party being held and of course Sara had been invited. She went there had a few drinks and hung with Ava and the rest of her friends. Of course Sara had to deal with drunk guys or girls trying to flirt with Sara. Some Sara was patient with and said while she was flattered she was seeing someone at the moment so wasn't avaliable. Sara shrugged those because usually it was the booze giving them courage and they would regret it next morning and come and say sorry to Sara.

Others were pushy idiots who couldn't take no for an answer so when one came onto Sara for the third time Sara had had enough.

"Look dude I've already told you no. Coming over and bugging me isn't gonna change my hand so do me a favour and piss off."

At this a few people were watching and Mick came over and shoved the guy.

"You heard the lady.....want me to break his teeth boss?"

Sara smiled a little. Mick was certainly rough round the edges they'd met years ago when Sara was visiting her dad and saw Mick getting interviewed for drink driving (which turned out even worse because Mick was only 10 at the time) then later they'd met in detention. Mick always acted like he didn't care but they're whole group knew Mick would fight for any of them if needed. Sara pats micks arm.

"All good Mick no need to start a beach brawl just yet."

Mick grumbled and walked off. Sara smiles at the boy.

"Soooo you done?...cause trust me if you try again It won't be mick you have to worry about."

The boy just glares and walks off. Sara chuckles and walks over and grabs Ava and slowly dances with her. Ava grins at her.

"Hey there Lance"

"Hey sharpie"

Ava playfully rolls her eyes. Sara looks at her.

"You okay babe?"

Sara knew Ava hated it when people flirted with her. She was worried someone would steal Sara from her. But Ava smiles at her.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Cool because you know I don't want any of those morons....just you okay?"

Ava nods and pecks her lips.

"I know babe all good."

The party continues for a while and their group spreads out to other people. Sara finds herself alone and decides to go for a walk by herself. She goes to her car and grabs something out the back and walks up to a cliff edge that overlooks the beach but was high enough to give her some privacy.

She takes out a guitar and sits herself down and starts playing. Sara wasn't an expert by any means but she'd been teaching herself to play for a couple years. It relaxed her and allowed her to get lost in her own mind. She hadn't told anyone about her playing even her friends. Not because it was some big secret but she just liked to sit and play sometimes. 

She keeps playing and doesn't hear the foot steps coming behind her and jumps when she hears the voice.

"Wow I didn't know you could play babe."

Sara grumbles and breathes out looking round at Ava.

"Jeez Ava you scared the shit out of me."

Ava chuckles and sits next to her.

"Damm the tough Sara Lance gets scared?"

Sara smirks.

"Don't tell anyone....what's up?"

"Nothing I just saw you walking off and wanted to make sure you were okay"

Sara beamed she loved that Ava Cared that much about her that she'd leave a party to make sure she was okay. That was the difference between the people who flirt with Sara and Ava. Those people didn't give a damm about her. To them she was a piece of meat to have on their arm to maybe get lucky with. But Ava cared so much and it wasn't about Sara's looks or her popularity Ava just cared and that was what mattered most to Sara. Before Ava had come along Sara had been happy to get with anyone who'd take her because that was how she thought she'd find someone. But Ava had shown her to respect herself and that she could have someone who wasn't just interested in sex.

"That's sweet babe and yeah I'm fine just fancied a bit of alone time and a breather."

Ava nodded.

"Would you like me to give you some space?"

Sara shakes her head.

"No you have permission to stay."

Sara says with a cheeky grin. Which made Ava laugh and roll her eyes.

"Asshole."

Sara giggles and nudges her playfully. Ava smiles at her.

"So since when do you play guitar?"

Sara shrugs.

"Since freshman year."  
Ava looks at her.

"But you suck at music....that's the subject your grades are the lowest....no offence."

Sara laughs a little.

"No you are right and yeah....well one lunchtime I was hiding from girls who were after me.....apparently I'd kissed one of their boyfriends....anyway not Important....don't give me that look Sharpe....anyway I was hiding in the music room and saw a guitar so I just picked it up and started flicking the strings...and I liked it. I liked the sound it made and like I didn't have a clue what I was doing but I just started strumming it and seeing what happened. It really relaxed me....after that I bought myself one and watched some YouTube videos on how to do the basic notes and well I just played....like I can't write music at all...I don't know shit about no written music I can't make a thing oth of that but when I play I kind of just....play on instinct. I know I'm not gonna be in a band or anything...it's stupid."

Ava was looking at her with wonder.

"I've been dating you for 4 years and I still learn more about you. That's not stupid babe that's cute and I can so picture you as a rock and roll guitarist."

Sara laughs and leans against Ava.

"Nah my play style is more slow....shit I can't even play the hard levels in guitar hero....Zari kicks my ass every time we play that damm game...sorry I didn't tell you babe."

Ava shrugs.

"Nothing to be sorry for you're allowed to have your own little thing that you don't share....I mean if you were hiding you were running a drug den or something then I'd be pissed...."

"Ah now that you mention it.....joking Ava jeez."

She laughs at the expression on Avas face. Ava chuckles at her.

"Hey....you can play me something if you like."

Ava didn't want to push Sara to play for her if she wasn't comftoable playing for anyone but she wanted to show she supported Sara with it. Sara bites her lip.

"Don't laugh.."

Ava looks at Sara's face, she was good at reading Sara and she could see by her face when she said that she was serious. The 2 constantly tease each other about pretty much anything and everything but Ava can see this was something that was really personal to Sara and if Ava did make a silly joke or a play insult it would hurt Sara. So Ava simply knew now even if it sounded utterly ridicous she wouldn't laugh and she'd encourage her.

"Of course I won't babe."

Sara nods and adjusts the guitar and starts playing. Ava watches Sara play and sees her eyes drift away like she was in a day dream. Sara was a very energetic person and always on the move and always trying to help people but Ava could see the peace in Sara's eyes as she played. She then focused on the music and her eyes widened when she realised how nice it was. As she had said it was a slow piece but it had a beautiful harmony that relaxed Ava completely and Ava felt if she was lying down she could fall asleep to this.

Eventually Sara finished and looked at Ava. She bites her lip at the expression on avas face. She misread Avas look of awe and astonishment.

"It was shit wasn't it.....sorry I won't play again... "

Sara went to put the guitar away but avas hand flies out and stops her.

"Babe that was beautiful."

Sara shakes her head.

"Aves you don't have to lie it's okay honest."

"Shut it Lance...come on you kmow I'm an awful liar. Look at me am I lying?"

Sara looks at Ava. She could always figure out avas lies and none of those tells were on Avas face right now.

"You really liked it?"

"Yes you goober it was amazing. Seriously Sara what the fuck....how're you amazing at everything you do...it's so not fair"

Ava said with a laugh. Sara blushed a little.

"Shut up it's not that good...you probably just have bad taste."

Sara grins and Ava punches her arm playfully.

"Probably...but no Sara I loved it."

Sara's face broke into a huge smile.

"Good......because that's your song...."

Ava blinks a little in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Like when I play its to focus and relax my mind. So if I'm happy I play a happy piece if I'm sad it'll reflect that....that piece I just played. That's what I played when I was crushing on you."

Avas eyes widen.

"Seriously?...or are you just trying to be smooth?"

Sara chuckles.

"I'm always smooth Sharpe but yes it's true."

God Ava loved Sara so much. This was the side of Sara barely anyone saw of Sara lance. Most people saw the happy outgoing soccer captain and party girl who was always laughing and joking and making everyone happy but few people saw the genuinely kind and thoughtful and loving side of her. The side that'd make Sara sit in her room and play music based on her emotions.

Ava gazes at Sara and kisses her gently.

"I love you."

Sara beams and kisses back.

"I love you to."

"So...play some more?""

Sara smiles and plays another tune. As the sun sets the 2 girls stay there watching the sunset as Sara plays for them both. Both girls had never been happier than at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This story hasn't got a huge arc or anything. It's going to focus on different areas each chapter. Some will be Avalance focused (that's Sara's only ship in this fic) some will focus on her friendship with felicity. Some will focus on her role as captain.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed let me know opinions


End file.
